


hands

by pratintraining



Series: kuroyaku holding hands [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, No Dialogue, Sappy, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pratintraining/pseuds/pratintraining
Summary: Tetsurou thinks about all the reasons he likes Yaku's hands.* Even though this sounds like a lead-in for something sexy, literally all of it is fluffly fluff. This is all thinking and no talking, so while Yaku's there in Tetsurou's thoughts (Yaku's literally all he's thinking about), he's not really present in the fic. Just fyi.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Series: kuroyaku holding hands [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135487
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	hands

**Author's Note:**

> This is so sappy, haha.
> 
> I would say that you can pretend this is what Kuroo's thinking in my other ficlet "[fingertips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810299)", where Kuroo's lying in Yaku's lap and playing with Yaku's hands, but in this one they've been dating for a few months, whereas in the other one, they're just starting to get together. I guess you can consider this one a follow-up, though! Like the first ficlet is how it started, and this is sort of like how it's going, lol.

There's a lot of things that Tetsurou likes about Yaku (like, a _lot_ ), but if pressed to pick just one _physical_ thing about him, Tetsurou would probably say he likes Yaku's hands the most. It's not necessarily their features, though, it's more like what Yaku does with them everyday that makes them Tetsurou's favourite.

Firstly, Yaku likes to gesture. He speaks with his hands as much as he does with his mouth, and Tetsurou occasionally gets caught up following the path of his hands as they cut the air to punctuate his point, the way his fingertips trace an arc in front of him when he talks volleyball strategies. When Yaku explains something, he uses his whole body like his voice isn't enough to express what he wants to, and his hands are speakerphones to make him heard.

Rest assured, Tetsurou hears him.

Another thing Yaku does with his hands is jab. It strikes Tetsurou as funny, and he often goads Yaku into an argument, riles Yaku up enough to relish the feeling of Yaku's finger jabbing hard into his chest as he once again uses his hands to make himself louder and yells at Tetsurou while poking his sternum.

Yaku also pokes when he needs to catch Tetsurou's attention, and Tetsurou will _never_ tell him this (because he values his life), but he finds it _so_ endearing. Yaku would sneak up in line behind Tetsurou in the cafeteria, or outside in the hallway, and if Tetsurou has headphones in or Yaku's just passing by, Tetsurou would find himself poked in the side or in the lower back. Tetsurou would turn at the feeling of being poked, and look down to find Yaku looking up at him, and Tetsurou thanks god everyday that he is taller than Yaku—not just because he gets to tease him relentlessly, but also because on the days Yaku doesn't feel like lifting his whole head, he will look up through his lashes at Tetsurou instead. Tetsurou sort of kind of highkey _loves_ that look on Yaku's face—it makes him wanna do crazy things like pick Yaku up and spin him around, or lean down to kiss his forehead, his cheek, tilt Yaku's head up to reach his lips.

Sometimes, Yaku gets lucky and pokes in just the right spot to make Tetsurou squeal a little (what? He's ticklish). It should feel ridiculous because he is six feet tall. Instead, he would catch Yaku's eye after getting poked, and Yaku would look absolutely delighted at Tetsurou's squealing, and he would laugh and make Tetsurou laugh too. It makes him feel giddy, like he's eight years old with his first crush.

Well. He's not eight, he's eighteen, but there's no getting around the fact that the crush part is pretty accurate. More than accurate. Can you have a crush on someone you're in love with?

Anyways.

Yaku also obviously uses his hands to receive. In volleyball, Yaku receives and receives until his arms and legs are all bruised up. Tetsurou likes to think about how, in volleyball, the way you hold your hands together when you have the chance to receive properly is very similar to the way you cup your hands together in front of you, holding them out to ask for something. In volleyball, you put your hands out to ask for the ball, and Yaku receives like he expects the whole world to give him all the volleyballs he wants, if only he puts his hands out—to dig the ball, to ask for it.

He receives more than just volleyballs, though. Tetsurou's taken to getting little trinkets when he goes out somewhere—keychains, wooden figurines, bookmarks, ceramic magnets—things that he thinks are kinda weird in a cool way, things he'd love to show his important people. His dad and Kenma are often on the receiving end, but in recent years, Yaku has somehow joined his little list of important people. Every time Tetsurou gives him something, he takes it delicately with his hands to examine it up close, just so he won't break it.

Tetsurou remembers how, in first year, all the volleyball rookies went to the arcade after practice to bond, and Tetsurou walked with Yaku to the train station afterwards. There was a gachapon in the corner, and Tetsurou went to get one, opening the capsule to find a tiny little slime green lego man, the expression not on the head but on the stomach for some weird reason. Tetsurou laughed hard, looked at Yaku's confused face, laughed some more, and then handed it to Yaku to keep. Yaku eyes the little lego man almost suspiciously before shaking his head and pocketing it with an amused smile thrown Tetsurou's way, and that was when Tetsurou decided to give him all the weirdest trinkets he could find.

Yaku also receives hugs very well, but he seldom does so. He cares for his teammates often, ready with tissues, snacks, reminders to check that they haven't forgotten their phones or volleyball shoes in the locker room, and he's all for small quick touches like pokes and pats on the back, but he's prickly about extended physical contact. He doesn't often lean on people unless he absolutely has to. But when Tetsurou looks like he needs a hug, Yaku opens his arms nice and wide and receives Tetsurou's huge hug without question. Once, memorably, he even stood on the locker room bench to do it, and Tetsurou got to tuck his face into Yaku's neck instead of resting it on the top of his head. (Tetsurou liked it very much, but he definitely likes the soft hair at the top of Yaku's head too.)

His hands are also gentle, especially during hugs. Yaku always smoothes his hands down Tetsurou's back when Tetsurou is in his arms, firm and warm and present, and it makes Tetsurou feel like he would be safe even if he started shaking. He likes to play with the wrinkles on Tetsurou's shirt, thumbing idly at the seams. When Tetsurou's talking about something difficult with his fists clenched, Yaku pouts his hands over Tetsurou's fists and opens them again—slowly, carefully, tenderly. Sometimes, when they're studying alone together in one of their rooms, their heads bent close together over their textbooks, Yaku will distractedly card his fingers through Tetsurou's unruly hair, brush his bangs out of his eyes a little. Trace Tetsurou's brow with his fingertips. Quirk his lips up slightly like he can't help it. Yaku's hands can make his voice louder, but they can speak so softly into the comfortable silences they share, too.

Yaku caresses his cheek in a way that makes Tetsurou understand that that a caress is nothing but the whisper of a touch. When Yaku does that, he is aware only of Yaku's face, Yaku's hands, the way he feels a little like he's breaking for how preciously he's being treated. He's not sure he could ever fully articulate how he feels other than he loves it, deeply.

And last, Yaku uses his hands for holding. When he does, they feel like an extension of his entire being. Like every bit of his body, mind and spirit are working together to drive the actions his hands choose to take, and they choose to hold, and hold on tight.

His hand is smaller than Tetsurou's, but their fingers feel like puzzle pieces when they're slotted together. Yaku seems to enjoy the feeling: once, they sat on Tetsurou's beside side by side, and Yaku spent some time looking down at their hands, lacing and unlacing them over and over until he was satisfied. Thinking about it still makes Tetsurou blush, happy. Every time they lace their hands together, out on dates or walking home from practice, Tetsurou remembers that evening and smiles, and Yaku would squeeze his hand a little tighter for a moment, like he's remembering too, before loosening their hands into something comfortable, connected.

When Yaku holds Tetsurou's face, he always takes every opportunity to hold with both of his hands. His palm are always warm and firm in their gentleness, and Tetsurou feels like the whole world when Yaku holds his face like that, like nothing else matters except being there in front of Yaku. Tetsurou's a tall, tall guy and he's used to feeling like he has to be the one to defend everyone else, be in charge and protect everyone from harm, from negativity, from life.

In between Yaku's hands, being held like that, he feels like he's the one being protected. He feels utterly safe with Yaku holding him. He feels like he can be vulnerable because Yaku's right there, in front of him, behind him, beside him. The feeling is valuable beyond measure.

So yeah, Tetsurou would say his favourite physical feature that belongs to Yaku are Yaku's hands. They're totally normal hands, with bluntly clipped nails, a writing callus on his middle finger, a long lifeline on both palms, sharp knuckles, a light dusting of freckles near his wrists that seem to spread from his forearms and taper by the time they get to the tops of his hands. But they're warm, and they do so much for Tetsurou—

They show him attention. They show him protection. And they show him he's loved. He loves them back, because he loves the man to whom they're attached.

Tetsurou knows Yaku's hands hold his whole heart between them, but he's okay with that:

He knows his heart is safe there.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided it's most definitely in the same universe, and that evening Yaku spent holding and unholding and holding Kuroo's hand, he was thinking about how Kuroo was playing with them that one day after practice. That day after practice was also when Kuroo noticed the freckles and the long life line and the writing callus on Yaku's finger. Kuroo's a sap. He acknowledges this and embraces it, and continues to also be an asshole as well, and it's great.


End file.
